Pokemon: Truth and Belief
by 2EnigmaticWriter2
Summary: A belief that this journey will be a quick one. But a harsh truth says otherwise. A dream and a reality always clash. A decision that will test her will and courage to pursue and continue. (Pokemon Y Universe) (Self-Insert/OC)
1. The Start of the Dream Journey

_This was it. There was no turning back now. To fulfill his younger sister's dream ever since she hit ten, to finally let her experience what being a Pokemon Trainer's all about, and to make his sister happier than before... He had to do this._

* * *

><p>The elevator opened revealing a young, tall male trudged forward with an uneasy look. He had his hands on his red and white striped cargo shorts' pockets. As he was close to the desk, he stopped his tracks and waited for the Professor to acknowledge his arrival.<p>

The Professor turned his black, leather chair around to face his visitor. He smiled at his presence while observing his long-time assistant. The man didn't aged much, it seems. His brownish black hair became spikier, his pale complexion turned slightly darker and he still retained his edgy look. "So you finally arrived. Welcome!"

The visitor took the outstretched hand of the Professor and shook it gently. He slip out a small smile. "Yeah. Been a long time indeed." He withdrew his hand after that, fixing the collar of his white polo shirt.

"What brings you here, Asaki? I heard that you moved here in Kalos with your younger sister. Shouldn't you still be resting?" He cocked his head to the right as he crossed his arms.

Asaki shook his head in disapproval as he fixed his white lab coat. "No, no. I'm fine. We only brought a few in our trip, so it was easy to arrange them."

He heaved out a heavy sigh and prepared himself to talk. "So, uh, yeah. I'm here to ask you a little favor... It's not really that small, it's a little important, but, uh, still small." The man let out a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes? What is it?" The Professor strolled closer to him. Asaki was making attempts to talk, but to no avail. He was really that nervous? The Professor will not bite him.

"If you could make my younger sister one of the chosen trainers?" He directly gazed at the Professor's eyes. "I wanted to make her dream come true. She waited ten years to become one. I was too busy to even teach her, being the assistant and all, and I can't let this opportunity slip. Can you, Professor Augustine Sycamore?"

The Professor let out a hearty chuckle. Asaki was always a dramatic person, even to the point of making himself look a little off. "Dramatic as always."

Asaki laughed in return. He admitted that he went a little too far on asking him the favor. "This world's also a place of Pokemon, and she really wanted to go off and find her own Zigzagoon."

Professor Sycamore could only shook his head in return. "True. These mysterious creatures can be found in every corner of the world... Some run across the plains, others fly through the skies, and others yet swim deep in the oceans..."

The long-time assistant could only stare at him with a weird look as the Professor gaze at the portrait featuring the artworks about Pokemon. Asaki took note that when it comes to Pokemon, he really talks way too much.

Professor Sycamore turned to look at Asaki, letting out another smile. "We live together with these Pokemon, lending our strength to one another to live and prosper."

"Yeah..." He nodded, obviously just wanted to stop his rambles.

The Professor cleared his throat. "Let's get started with the basics. It's your younger sister who you wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer, right?"

"Yes. She had the same complexion as me, with a long, brunette hair and black eyes. Also have an average height. Not that hard to miss her." Asaki mentally scolded himself for making fun of her without her presence, but then again, so was she.

The Professor uncrossed his arms and rested his right hand on his hips, "Would you mind to tell me her name?"

"Oh!" He jumped slightly out of panic as he lost his composure. Professor Sycamore could only place a hand on his face. "U-um, it's Sorano Kanjoo!"

"So it's Sorano, then? Did I get that right?"

Asaki finally calmed down. "Yes, you got it. She may be a little arrogant, but she's a quick learner. I trust you help her become her dream come true."

This made the Professor a little curious? "Hm? Where would you be?"

"I'll head back to Hoenn for a little adventure of my own. I wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer again."

Straightforward answer. He was really determined. "Well then, her adventure will start tomorrow. I'll send a letter to your home so she'll know."

"Thanks, Prof. You really helped me by a bunch. I'm out!" Asaki ran back to the elevator, leaving the Professor speechless as he wasn't able to properly give his old assistant farewell. He shrugged his shoulders. The letter will do right now.

* * *

><p>The ray of sunlight pierced through the bedroom's window, causing the person to be awoken. She removed the strands of brown hair off her face, blinking her eyes rapidly to make herself wide awake. Few moments later, she rose up and got off from the bed. She stretched out both of her arms, letting out a long yawn.<p>

Well, another start of the day living at Vaniville Town. Not bad for her taste. She strolled to her cabinet, wondering what will she wear for today. After making her decision and wearing the chosen outfit, she observed herself in the mirror. A black collared sleeveless top with a red, high-waist skirt. Hm. Looking good. Black knee socks with pink high tops. Complimented the outfit well. Now for her bag... Aha! The pink tote bag would do good. Now for her hat... A red felt hat will finish it all, not without the white sunglasses attached to it. Voila! She was now ready to stroll.

Sorano went downstairs to see a small envelope at the doorstep. A letter from who? Her brother, perhaps? She walked closer to the door and picked up the envelope. By the look of it, it was a little fancy for her, and the print simply said "From: Sycamore". Wasting no time, she ripped it open to find a letter inside.

It was a letter of request. Take part of a Pokemon journey? See the potential within her? She just moved in here! How in the world the Professor knew of her existence? Unlike her hometown, there was no Pokemon Lab in here. Strange. Already, something big happened. If only she could get a grasp on the situation, she was seriously having a headache right now. Well, there was no point on rambling inside of her head.

She looked at the door, staring intently at it. What could the outside world bring her this time? Moving on, she went forward and opened the entrance door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello, and thank you for reading my story. This is my own novelization of the Y game, a pseudo-self-insert, and an original idea altogether. Hope you all enjoy the prologue.


	2. Meeting New People

A breeze coming from the nature outside invaded her home as she struggle to see on the sudden direct ray of sunlight directly at her spot. Getting a clearer view of things, Sorano witnessed two male strangers standing at the front of her doorstep. They appeared to be neighbor friendly as they had a friendly smile on their faces. Great, she had two suitors that might probably escort her on this neighborhood, and with luck, they might even accompany her directly to where the Professor of this region resided. Any female Pokemon Trainer would kill just to be on her shoes.

Sorano closed the door behind her and took a step forward to be formal to the strangers. The girl crossed her arms as she gave the two a cold look. She was really not the type to befriend people in an instant.

The guy on the left slightly bowed his head as a greeting. "Welcome to Vaniville Town, new neighbor. My name is Calem."

"Hello! I'm Kimmo Apple Pronger! Welcome to the neighborhood!" The other guy took out a jar filled with cookies with haste. "Here is a jar full of homemade chocolate chip cookies I made for your coming!"

Kimmo handed Sorano the jar with a wide smile. The girl looked at him with a uncomfortable look, as she stared at the jar and then back to him. Reluctantly, she approached the guy and took the jar from his hands.

"I apologize for telling you this so soon after moving in but we've come to escort you somewhere."

Calem nodded in agreement as she scowled at Kimmo. Seriously? What she had thought as a joke was true after all! What a mess! She hoped that she would had an adventure alone. Well, for the most part.

Kimmo did not seem to be bothered by her look. His sunny look was still on him. "I'm honestly surprised that the professor knows you, already."

That's right. So her brother was indeed successful. She wondered where was he now? Despite having thoughts, she kept her neutral demeanor to not alarm the two.

"But I'm looking forward to making a new friend along the adventure. Calem will be waiting for you in the next down. I'll stay here and escort you personally, if you don't mind." Kimmo smiled brightly as he was getting more excited on knowing Sorano.

Yeah, right. Calem could only look at Kimmo by his statement. And he sure was taking his time talking to the neighbor. He worried that they'll just stay here forever, not being able to have a brief meeting at the next town.

"And before I forget, all of us will be receiving a Pokémon!" Kimmo abruptly held both of Sorano's wrist, his body being fueled by excitement.

Sorano's eyes went wide as she desperately held the jar tight, fearing it would slipped off her hand. How much stamina do this guy had? He was all jittery and stuff, she could not even keep up.

"I'll be on my way to the next town. C'mon, Kimmo." Calem ran off with haste. He definitely did not want to deal with Kimmo's antics anymore. He honestly had enough of his company.

Sorano could only sigh at the scene that had transpired. This was slowly giving her a migraine. She was now stuck with an energetic guy. A male Pokémon Trainer. Short, black hair, slightly tanned complexion, emerald eyes, clad in an aqua hoodie, damaged blue jeans, short, red boots, and finishing it with black fedora and green feather attached on it and aqua two-tone bag. Not bad for an outfit.

Kimmo let out a short, annoyed sigh. "I just said I'll accompany her..." He turned to face her. "Oh well, don't mind him."

Ignoring the ditching Calem made, she proceeded to trudge forward to have her back turned toward Kimmo. "So, you two are going to be my allies, correct?"

"Yes, indeed. I am Kimmo Apple Pronger, as I've said." He went in front of her as he held out his hand in front of her. "And you are?"

"Sorano Kanjoo. Let's not keep your partner waiting." She walked forward, ignoring the friendly hand of Kimmo. She really had no time for formalities.

"Uh...you want me to hold that jar for you?" Kimmo tilted his head to the side. After all the interactions they had, he only noticed that she was still holding the jar of baked cookies on her hand.

This made her stop on her tracks. "Oh, yeah, right." She quickly placed the jar inside her bag. "Convenient." As she continued her stroll, her mind was about the magical item she was equipped right now. This bag had an ability to hold all of her belongings and still feel light and still have proper spaces for the another item she will take. She firmly believed that this was one kind of a mad science these people discovered that made traveling so easy without the hassle of bag weights and carrying many belongings at once.

She sure doesn't mess around! He concluded that he was one of the serious type of female, which actually didn't matched her demeanor. She appeared to be friendly enough. Realizing that Sorano was about to leave the town, he sprinted forward to guide her. "Wait! I'm supposeed to be escorting you!"

Sorano halted from respecting her fellow trainer. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to the first route of the town, the pathway of Vaniville. The girl turned around to see him catching up his breath. That fast running really took a lot of out him, it seemed.

The pair had a silent walk as they headed to their next destination. Kimmo decided to spark a friendly conversation to his fellow companion. A smile emerged on his lips as he turn to face her. "So, are you excited?"

"Hmm... yeah." She did not returned her gaze to him as they kept walking.

Kimmo frowned. She could at least act more like it. She sounded so dull and monotonous. He hoped that she would somehow lighten up. Being hospitable in general, he really didn't want to walk in silence. "So, uh, when I heard that you were coming in, I was pretty nervous. A new neighbor to go with us right away? Now that's something you don't see every day!"

"Yeah, pretty much. A stranger happens to be one of the chosen kids... Now that's something." If you happen to know that she was one of the Professor's younger sibling, then it wouldn't be a huge surprise for you. She did not even bother to pay attention to him as she kept her stoic look.

Kimmo chuckled from such thought. "Stranger is such a colloquial word. I prefer a surprise guest!" Come on, Sorano! Lighten up. We're going to be friends soon enough, so don't treat yourself like you're really different. He kept his signature friendly smile on his face despite being bothered by her heartless replies.

Sorano stopped on her tracks then turned to face Kimmo. "You seemed... pretty friendly to some person who you never met before."

She appeared to be less cold than before. His smile brightened up. "Aw, shucks. Thanks! I want to help you become more comfortable talking with me so that you can see me as a reliable source of assistance."

"I see." That was all she could mutter. The way how Kimmo acted was similar to his brother Asaki. Friendly to other people.

They proceeded to continue their silent march as they slowly see the entrance for their destination. Sorano pointed her right finger to the location. "So... this is the next town?"

"Yup! This is Aquacorde Town. It's normally seen as a meeting place for people in Santalune City and Vaniville Town."

Kimmo sure knows a lot about areas, despite not being the actual tour guide of this region. "Hmph."

Not admitting much for the both of them, she actually enjoyed the two's company. But her desire to go on an adventure alone would not be swayed, though. All she hoped was that she would not be bumping them on the time she really want to experience alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I decided to replace Shauna with another OC which is not mine mainly because Shauna doesn't do much on the game, and I rather have a character that will help push the plot forward and not be on the box seats.


End file.
